People Never See The Real You
by Ruler Of The Darkness
Summary: The Wars between Vampires have been going on for centuries, but now things are reaching the main point, there was a profecy, years ago, that said there was a girl out there who if she choses right will win the war. Angel had no idea what she had got into.


**Okay, so this is a story I've made up. It was just going to be a one shot, but half way through I decided that I was going to make it into a proper story and maybe even have a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I made the characters up and everything and the plot, but just as I always disclaim I'll disclaim the names. I didn't make them up. Lol.**

**.**

**People Never See The Real You**

**Prologue**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were laughing in street outside the window. That was the morning that 16 year old Angel awoke too. She had always found it funny that she was called Angel, as she was far from being an Angel. With her black hair, with the blonde lowlights, the pale face, the dark brown eyes, the high set cheek bones, and her lips that always had a slight pout. The piercings didn't help either, she had a diamond stud in her nose, she had her ears pierced in her cartilage and a few down the edge of her ear, she also had her tongue done.

She also found it ironic that she was called Angel, as sometimes, she did feel like an Angel. The Angel of Death. She had learned that that was what she was the true Angel of when her mum had died when she was in a freak car accident. Angel was in the car that day, the doctors all said that it was a miracle that she had survived, that she should have died on impact. She knew from the on that she was bad news for the people she loved, that she was no ordinary child of twelve. So she distanced herself away from them.

It was Saturday, so there was no school, so Angel leant over to the other side of the bed and checked her alarm clock. 8. 17 Am. she stretched out, pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. She yawned, got up and went into the en suite bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was everywhere; her eyes were shadowed with lack of sleep. She got into the shower and washed her hair and shaved her legs. When she got out, she went into her room, went through all the draws, and in the end decided on her favourite black jeans and black vest. She went back into the bathroom, and blow dried her hair. It was a frizz ball, something she had gotten from her mum's side of the family. She straightened it and got it to just the way she liked it. She put her make up on, her powder, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and lipstick. She was ready.

She left her room without looking back. She went downstairs and saw that her dad had left her a note on his way out. As a fireman he worked long hours and wasn't home much, he wasn't home when she went to bed, and had left before she was up. In his not he said he was sorry he'd had to go, he'd had a shout and that he's be home later and could she watch her little brother and sister for the day as the babysitter had got flu and couldn't make it.

She could hear the laughter from the other room, so she went through and saw her little brother, Dylan with his blonde wave of curls bouncing around watching lazy town. He was laughing and trying to do what they were doing on TV. She went and sat down on the sofa behind him and just watched him have fun. When the dance finished, he turned around and came over to her, he hadn't been walking long as he was only three and wobbled a bit. When he looked like he was about to fall on hiss bum, she put an arm out to steady him, only to realise that he didn't need it, he could do it. She smiled and when he got to her, pulled him up into her lap and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

'Morning, Trouble,' she said as kissed his forehead. 'What you doing up, ey?' he just giggled and wriggled in her arms.

'Mawning' he said. He hadn't learnt to talk properly yet, but there were a few words which he could say.

'You eaten?' she asked. There was no point in asking, seeing as he couldn't understand, but it was just nice to have someone to talk to.

She picked him up and carried him through to the kitchen and tucked him into his high chair. He was starting on solid food now, so she put some bread in the toaster. While it was cooking she went to the fridge and got the butter out, then to the cutlery draw and got a knife out. When she got back to the worktop, the toast had just popped up. She buttered his bread for him and put it on the tray in front of him. She kissed the top of his head and walked out the kitchen and went upstairs to her little sister, Danyel's room.

Danyel was Dylan's twin. They were so similar it was freaky. Except Danyel had long blonde hair and Dylan's wasn't long. They were both too young to remember their mum; they'd only been a couple of months old. When she went in the lights were off and the curtains were drawn, so she turned the light on and went over and opened the curtains. Then she turned to face the room. The cots were on the far left hand side of the light turquoise room, and then on the right wall was the changing matt, and in the middle of the room there was the pen which they played in during the day. The room was scattered with toys strewn around from yesterdays playing with Amanda, they babysitter.

Angel walked over to Danyel's crib and could see the lump in the middle that was her, and could see the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Angel pulled the cover back and picked her little sister up. She held her in her arms for a few minutes as she came round from her sleep, yawning and stretching her little arms out. Angel couldn't help but laugh. She could smell that her nappy needed changing, so she took her to the changing matt and changed her nappy. She put her in her pink all-in-one outfit with the bright flowers all over it.

When she had her sister dressed she took her to her room and sat on the bed with her in her lap. She put a brush through her hair so that her curls were completely knot free. She looked at her face, then decided that she would put the hair into little bunches. When she was done, she carried her down the stairs and put her in her pink high chair next to Dylan's. Angel got Danyel some breakfast then got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down opposite them.

It was weird for her, looking at them. They looked so like her mum, even at that age. It was unfair, she felt, that they didn't even know her, but they got to look like her. They hadn't even known her, but Angel had to look so different. Her mother had been beautiful, with long golden coloured curls that bounced to the middle of her back, and her bright blue eyes, her flawless skin and her perfect straight nose. She had been the prom queen, head girl, captain of her house and had been a straight A student. So unlike Angel.

When they'd all finished breakfast, Angel decided that instead of staying in all day, they were going to go out. She text her best friend, Jess, they'd been friends forever, Angel had realised that she couldn't just have no one in her life, and so she hadn't cut Jess out, she couldn't do it, and Jess just seemed to get her, they were like twins that had been separated, they just completed each other, they finished each others sentences and everything. Jess was gorgeous with blonde hair and light blue eyes, perfect lips with a stud on the lower left and then to top it off she had flawless light skin. She was perfect, ever guys dream girl. And she was clever. And sporty.

Angel text her and asked if she wanted to go out somewhere, and within 2 minutes Jess had texted back. They were going out.

Angel got everything ready for Dylan and Danyel for their day out. She got their nappy bag and put it on the pram, then got their raincoats and put them in, and then she went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches and got some cartons of juice and put them into the pram. Just as she had put the food and drinks into the pram, she heard the door open and then shut. Jess had been coming over for so long that she didn't even knock. Not ever.

'Hey, where we going today then?' Jess asked as she came around the corner, giving Angel a hug.

'Heya, well I've got Danyel and Dylan for the day, so I thought the park? But whatever really.' Angel said as she took a step back and opened the door into the living room. Danyel and Dylan had come in here after breakfast to watch some more TV. Now they were watching Arthur.

'Aww, how are my little devils getting on?' Jess said as she came in the room and picked Dylan up and swung him around. He was laughing hysterically and smiling like a bonkers kid. Jess put him back on the sofa then went to Danyel and tickled her tummy.

'Have you heard where we're going? The park!' Jess said. As soon as she'd said it, there little faces lit up and they jumped down from the sofa and out the room. You could hear them banging as they went. Jess and Angel laughed at them as they went by.

'Your dad working today then?' Jess asked Angel as they went back into the hall and to the door, where Dylan and Danyel were waiting.

'Yeah, he left early, and Amanda's ill, so I've got them for the day. Which is nice. I haven't spent much time with them lately.' Jess didn't say anything after that, she just gave Angel a quick hug and then went to the door and opened it. Dylan and Danyel ran out and down the steps as soon as the door was open.

'Careful!' Angel yelled as they ran off. She steered the pram to the door, where Jess helped her get it down the steps outside. Danyel and Dylan knew not to run off and were waiting at the bottom of the steps for them.

The park wasn't far, a ten minute walk at the best. They strolled along slowly, just enjoying the day. When Danyel said she was tired, they put her in the pram and Angel pushed her. When they got to the park Dylan and Danyel ran off and started going mental. Jess and Angel went over and sat on the bench. They sat there for ten minutes before Dylan and Danyel came running over and saying that they wanted to go on the swings, so they got up and went over and put them in the swings and pushed them a bit. They kept complaining about not going high enough, but Angel said that they were plenty high.

They spent hours at the park, Dylan and Danyel couldn't get enough of it. Jess and Angel sat down on the bench and started chatting.

'So what's going on with you at the moment then?' Angel asked Jess. 'We haven't been able to have a good chat for ages.'

'Well, you know James in the year above?' Jess said, Angel could tell that she was trying to keep the grin off of her face. And failing.

'Yeah, really hot, brown hair, really tall, body of a God?' Angel replied, smiling at her.

'Yeah, that's him. Well, we're kind of going out. We hooked up at Mindy's party last night.' Jess had a massive smile all across her face.

'Jess! That's great!' Angel said and leant across and hugged her.

'Okay, don't look now, but there is a really hot guy over there watching you.' Jess said quietly.

Angel turned slightly and could see the guy that she was talking about. He had one of those faces that looked like it was brooding, dark coloured eyes and dark brown hair, he was sitting but you could tell that he was tall. He was looking straight at her. Even when she looked back at him, he didn't look away; he just kept staring at her. Colour rushed to her cheeks, and she could tell that they were bright red. She looked down at her lap for a few minutes to let them go back to normal, and then looked back at him. He was still sitting there, exactly the same as he had been before. When she looked back at him, he raised a hand and signalled her to come over to him.

Angel was shocked. 'What should I do? Should I go over?' she asked Jess.

'Yeah, totally, he's hot. What harm can it do?' so at that, Angel went over to him.

She sat on the bench next to him, and just sat there awkwardly. 'Hello' he had a beautiful voice. Deep and totally sexy.

'Hey' she said.

'I'm Jake.' He said, he didn't seem to say anything that wasn't necessary to say, and seemed in a hurry to say it.

'I'm Angel.' She said. She heard him chuckle at that.

'Oh, right. Nice name. So, where do you go to school?' they chatted like that for a couple of minutes, getting to know a bit about each other.

'So, erm, me and my friends are having this party at ours tonight, and your welcome to come. if you want.' He said. He sounded nervous now, he'd been confident the whole way, but now seemed nervous.

'Eh, yeah, me and my friend will drop by. Where is it?' Angel said.

She had no idea that the answer she gave to that question would ultimately destroy her life, and those of her friends and family. Great danger and difficulty were ahead for her now.

.

**Okay, so review! Tell me what you think! Love it, hate it? Whatever! Just let me know! Although nothing mean! If you hate it say what can improve not just 'it was shit.' Thanks. Lol**

**~Katie~**


End file.
